Ellas
by Saizouhhh
Summary: Fate y Nanoha siempre la pasan en paz juntas cuando tienen tiempo libre del trabajo...


Nota: Este es otro fanfic que no es mío pero que lo subo a FF Punto Net puesto que me parece una buena historia. A disfrutarla.

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de esta obra le pertenecen al autor o autora "Noyfileen" y los personajes en el mismo mencionados le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños…

 **Ellas**

 **Yo no sé por qué razón cantarle a ella…**  
 **Ella siempre está presente,**  
 **cómo ahora; en esta canción…**

Tremendo lío que tenían las dos… Lentamente el fuego iba naciendo, consumiéndolas a grandes pasos… Envolviéndolas en esas llamaradas que la hacían estremecer; sentían que volvían a nacer con cada caricia concedida…  
Ambas partes se conocían muy bien; casi demasiado… Eran el espejo de la evidencia y la sinceridad; nada podía pasar desapercibido para los ojos de cada una… Años de conocimiento; años de convivencia, le entregaban dicha bendición, y bendición era la gran fortuna de encontrarse y tenerse; compartir los años venideros; educarse mutuamente en las duras lecciones que era la vida misma…  
Una mano inquieta subía lenta y coquetamente por las piernas y temblorosos muslos de Nanoha; la pellirroja se estremeció por el repentino cambio de dirección; la mano fue a parar en su excitado y húmedo centro, quien le recibió palpitante de necesidad… 

**Porque ella sabe todo mi pasado,**  
 **me conoce demasiado,**  
 **y es posible que por eso se aproveche…**

Y su respiración se agitó al recibirla en su interior; sus muslos al instante se tensaron mecidamente, para luego sellarse y envolverse en un convulsivo baile de caderas… La "Demonio Blanco", se convirtió en un ángel dócil y estremecido; capturado fácilmente por una atrayente rubia de ojos carmesí, quien le hacía provocar una y otra vez el delirio; llevándola a múltiples confines de universos que jamás osó soñar; pero allí estaba, cual astronauta que descubría y conquistaba millares de galaxias…

Un beso ardiente, cariñoso y casi casto brotó; pues, aunque ambas eran unas demonios en la cama, ellas seguían siendo un par de inocentes; jamás podrían pensar mal de otra persona, mucho menos desconfiar una de la otra… Confianza extrema; actitud que sorprendía a su círculo cercano… Eran mujeres adultas, pero dentro de sí, seguían siendo unas niñas…  
La ardiente boca fue bajando lentamente hasta posarse en uno de sus endurecidos pechos… Nanoha tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar; se aferraba con todas sus escasas fuerzas al agitado cuerpo que se deslizaba por el suyo; la humedad de ambos era delirante y sumamente sensitivo; se sentían más unidas que nunca…

 **Porque yo en el amor soy un idiota.  
Que no tengo fuerzas para defenderme…**

Y llevó su mano hasta una de Fate, entrelazándola con fuerza; las convulsiones la volvían a atacar, sin embargo, era un asalto complaciente; cálido, electrizante y conmovedor. Y se dejó llevar por ella una vez más…

Sintió que subía violentamente hasta al cielo, para luego descender paulatinamente hasta la dueña de la Tierra y también de esos bellos ojos granate, los cuales brillaban de ternura, lujuria y amor; y se sintió igual… El deseo nació dentro de su corazón… 

**Pero ella casi siempre aprovechaba,  
y me besaba; y eso era  
sólo para entretenerme…**

Y lo hacía; una y otra vez. La desnudaba con la mirada; besaba cada rincón de su piel… Le dominaba con hambre; ávida por recorrer con sus labios y lengua cada recoveco de su suave y blanquecino cutis… Y sonrió: el sabor salado de Fate-chan, era la mayor de las delicias; mucho mejor que la ambrosía…  
Y no esperó más por degustarla… La tersidad y tención de aquel cuerpo le volvían loca; deliriosa por hacerla llegar hasta la cumbre; cumbre que estaba sintiendo su propio cuerpo…  
Su mano anclada en su interior; las paredes apresándole los dedos… El trémulo jadeo de Fate… Las manos de ella varadas en su espalda… El agitado vaivén que compartían ambas… Los besos cansados, pero no pudorosos en exponer la pasión… Las respiraciones violentadas; escasas de fuerzas… Corazones palpitantes, compartiendo el éxtasis y dolor por la maratón efectuada… La cama rechinando por los osados y bruscos movimientos… Pieles enormemente sudadas… Y una embestida más por parte de la pelirroja, y toda la habitación quedó por algunos segundos en un silencio mortal… 

**¡Ay Dios!  
Todo fue por ella…  
Yo era capaz de subir al cielo  
para bajarle un montón de estrellas.**

Cielo… Palabra que significa diversas definiciones… "Calma…". Paz que sintieron una vez que sus almas regresaron a sus respectivos cuerpos…

Qué dulces mentiras; qué grandes verdades expresaban esas traviesas y pícaras miradas… Qué filosofía… Qué honor; qué ironía: qué nadie se hiera, y que nadie se cuide, porque esto era únicamente de ellas dos…

Eso que veían los demás en sus ojos, no era nada más que amor… Fantasía voyerista para los demás; una realidad para ellas…

Compartían la cama; compartían sus sueños, y participaban con espíritu de camaradería durante las crudas batallas; eran compañeras inseparables, capaces de conocerse a la perfección en los campos de batallas… Una perfecta sincronización que nadie había podido superar e igualar… Fieras rivales e insuperables camaradas.

Nanoha se acomodó en el buen dotado busto de su compañera de cuarto, quien sólo sonreía indulgente- mente, abrazando con ternura al objeto de su cariño. Nanoha se deleitó con el aroma natural de Fate; fragancia que para ella era difícil de catalogar; olió la suave tez de Fate y no pudo evitar degustarlo. La dueña de Bardiche se estremeció por una juguetona y húmeda lengua que le saboreaba con ansiedad y fogosidad. Y la joven no pudo soportar más…

Las manos de Fate apresaron el rostro de Nanoha, besándola profundamente; y las olimpiadas comenzaron: lucha de lenguas; uniones de piernas y manos; fricciones de pechos y centros, recomenzaban tras el apasionado beso… ¡Pero qué cosas tiene la vida! Una simple e inofensiva chispita puede encender en llamas a un gran armatoste… Y la pasión nació… La erupción sobrevino nuevamente y… 

**Porque ella sabe todo mi pasado,  
me conoce demasiado,  
y es posible que por eso se aproveche…**

Cansadas, cayeron sobre la amplia cama; un nuevo rastro de sudor y leves arañazos quedaron impregnados en la piel de ambas mujeres… Sonrisas cómplices; anchas y derrochadoras de la más amplia de las felicidades… Y, sí: el amor en las mujeres era mucho más sobrellevado que en la especie masculina; las féminas siempre liberan incondicionalmente el corazón, siguiendo su inspiración; sus sentidos… Temerosas, pero absolutas al amor entregado y recibido…

Y las Lunas, brillando en la distancia, filtrando sus plateados rayos en aquellos dos cansados y desnudos cuerpos que, aferrados se entregaban caricias mutuas…

Nanoha descansaba sobre el pecho de Fate, quien a su vez, jugaba perdidamente con los cabellos pelirrojos… El silencio era apacible, y ninguna de las dos deseaba romperlo… Ya amanecería, y ambas tendrían que recibir no muy gustosamente el nuevo día de labor…

-¿Fate-chan…?-susurró la joven dueña de Rasing Heart.

-¿Sí…?-respondió de igual forma. Como si no estuviesen solas…

-Nada… Sólo quería decirte que estoy feliz y muy, muy complacida… ¡No creí que fueras tan fantástica!-murmuró la joven colorina. Frotando su rostro sobre ambos pechos de Fate, cual gatito mimado se tratase. Y la tierna rubia no tardó en sonrojarse.

-¡¿Tengo que tomarme eso como un cumplido?! ¡No me has dejado dormir!-masculló avergonzada por el pícaro comentario de Nanoha, quien pestañeó turbada, para luego echarse a reír.

-¡Fate-chan! ¡Pero qué mal pensadas eres! ¡Yo no me refería a "eso"!-la joven se acomodó en el hombro de su pareja, mirándola con infinita ternura-. Soy muy feliz, porque me cada día de mi vida me puedo reflejar en los ojos de Fate-chan…

-Nanoha…-susurró la rubia, completamente sonrojada. Nanoha tenía la facultad de ponerla siempre en aprietos, pillándola siempre desprevenida y sin nada qué decir-. Lo mismo es para mí…-. Y le sonrió, acercando con su mano el rostro del Demonio Blanco; besándolo sin pudor alguno.

 **Pero ella casi siempre aprovechaba,  
y me besaba; y eso era  
sólo para entretenerme…**

Y el alba llegó, tiñendo con sus bellos colores a esos cuerpos que dormitaban serenamente entrelazados; con una sonrisa de tanta complacencia que llegaba dar envidia… 

The End!


End file.
